


As Night Falls

by AdorabloodthirstyKitty



Series: Sunshine Project 2016 [5]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 15:04:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7623355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdorabloodthirstyKitty/pseuds/AdorabloodthirstyKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Week 4 - Sunset</p>
            </blockquote>





	As Night Falls

It was sunset, one of the more beautiful times of day. Mark watched the sun slide behind the horizon, coloring the sky in warm colors. He waited until the sky darkened, pulling the moon into the sky and throwing stars out like stones into the darkness of space.

As soon as he'd finished his duties for the night he hurried toward the forest, popping his head over the trees to look into a small clearing in the deepest part of the forest. He made sure to keep out of sight, slowly making his way closer to the forest floor as the small pond in the middle of the clearing came to life before his eyes.

He watched, transfixed, as algae along the walls of the pond threw bright green and blue light through the clear water, showing the depths of the water more clearly in the darkness of night. He watched as fish swam and lily pads floated over the surface, obstructing his view slightly. He drifted lower, eyes trained intently on the water as he waited with baited breath. And finally, just as the moon made it's way near the very middle of the sky, he saw him.

The water nymph of the forest, the most beautiful creature Mark's ancient eyes had ever seen. He watched as the nymph swam closer to the surface, his strong tail pushing him up through the dark water, scales shimmering like jewels in the light of the moon. He couldn’t pull his eyes away if he tried, the gentle swish of his tail almost as hypnotic as the luminescent slivers along his tail and torso, the beauty of his bright green hair fanning out in the water, moving back and forth in slow, easy movements that matched the idle dance of the plants growing around him, the movement of the water as he swam.

Mark watched, captivated as always, as the nymph broke the water's surface, bright eyes looking out over the forest floor with interest as he swam in the shallows. Mark had just settled onto a branch to get a better view when a twig snapped beneath his foot, causing him to fly further away, eyes wide in fear as the soft sounds of moving water stopped, the nymph going still at the sound.

Mark hid like the coward he was, heart racing as he listened and waited, silently berating himself for being so careless.

"Hello? Who's there?" a voice called, making Mark's stomach flip with the beauty of it. He took a deep breath, stealing himself before moving from his hiding place, poking his head out from the trees.

"You don’t have to hide. Come out," the nymph called to him, still unable to really see him in the darkness surrounding the trees. Mark swallowed hard, heart racing as he stepped into the clearing to face the nymph he'd been watching for years.

He was even prettier up close. Small scales cast shimmering light on his cheekbones, eyes as clear and blue as the pond he lived in. He brushed wet hair from his forehead as he watched the keeper of night step into his clearing, more nervous than words could describe.

"I was wondering when I'd finally get to meet you," the nymph smiled, swimming up to the very edge of his pond, folding pale arms over the rocks bordering the water. Mark paused, caught completely off guard by the remark.

"You wanted to meet me?" he asked, stopping feet away from the smirking face and shining eyes of the most beautiful creature in all of the world.

"Of course I did. Who wouldn't want to meet the most attractive creature in all of the earth and sky?" the nymph smirked, eyes shining with mirth as Mark's face heated with the intensity of the sun.

The nymph laughed, tail moving him back through the water at a leisurely pace, grin bright in the eery glow of the moon.

"What? Did you think I wouldn't notice you throwing the moon and stars above my head, looking down on my pond with eyes as warm as the sun?" he smiled, swimming backwards through the water with ease, flipping around to better face him, moving close with his crescent smile and bright eyes.

Mark finally seemed to regain some semblance of composure, face still uncomfortably warm as he sputtered, tongue-tied and embarrassed.

"I never meant to stare or make you uncomfortable. Your pond is just very lovely," Mark managed, barely cutting himself off before he started going on about the nymph's beauty and embarrassing himself further.

"You never made me uncomfortable. I always look forward to seeing your work. It's one of my favorite things to look at, second only to you."

Mark's throat closed up at the flirtatious remark, face dark and eyes wide as the nymph laughed.

"I'm Jack, by the way," the nymph smiled, settling against a rock near the northern edge of the pond, just a couple feet from where Mark stood in the soft grass of the clearing.

"Mark. It's nice to meet you, Jack," Mark grinned, a change in lighting causing him to look up. He realized the sun god was making his rounds, pulling the burning star through the sky, Mark's stars and moon receding as night slowly turned to day.

"I'm sorry, Jack, I have to go," Mark frowned apologetically, readying himself for the task of collecting the stars and moon.

"Come back when you're done. I'd like to continue flirting with you," Jack smirked, grinning widely as Mark smiled with a blush still coloring his cheeks.

"I look forward to it," Mark smiled, heading back up into space to collect the moon and stars, eager to spend the day with the nymph he'd loved from afar.


End file.
